dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Piccolo 'is a Namekian reincarnation and final son of the orignal King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the first Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. Piccolo also appears in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. As the story progressess, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. He is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genuis, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old guardian. he is the father of Kagyu . 'Dragon Ball 'Piccolo Jr Saga:' After the defeat of King Piccolo, Piccolo is born as the reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo. Vowing to seek revenge for his father's demise, Piccolo undergoes training for the next three years to face Goku. Three years later, a teenage Piccolo competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the Quarter Finals he fights against Krillin, and is surprised with how well Krillin is holding up against him, but he eventually wins the match after Krillin quits the match. I. the Semi Finals, Piccolo fights against Hero (who is later revealed to be Kami) and traps him in his own attack, the Evil Containment Wave. In the Grand Finals, Piccolo and Goku fight against one another resulting in the entire ring being destroyed in the process. In the end, Piccolo is defeated by Goku, and he vows to one day have a rematch against Goku someday. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga:' At the start of Dragon Ball Z, five years has passed. Piccolo is the first to fight against the Saiyan, Raditz and is no match for him alone. Putting aside his differences he teams up with Goku and finally manages to defeat Raditz with his next attack, the Special Beam Cannon. After learning that two more Saiyan will appear on Earth in a year, he trains himself and then Goku's son, Gohan in order to fight against this threat. Over time, Piccolo begins to change for the better good, growing attached to Gohan. During the fight against the Saiyans, Piccolo learns of his true heritage and learns that he is a Namekian from the Planet Namek along with Kami. He later sacrifices himself to save Gohan's life from Nappa's attack and along with him, Kami dies and the Dragon Balls are turned to stone. While in the Otherworld, Piccolo undergoes training with King Kai along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu. After being revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he is wished to Planet Namek and fight against Frieza along with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku. While on Namek he fuses with the Namekian, Nail in order to increase his power. Piccolo is nearly killed by Frieza after sacrificing himself to save Goku from his Death Beam, but he is later healed by a revived Dende on Earth. After the fight with Frieza, Piccolo along with everyone else returns back to Earth and wait for Goku's return. He vows to always protect Gohan from danger and remains on Earth as the Nameks are transported to a new planet later called New Namek. A year later, Piccolo along with Krillin and Gohan fight against Garlic Jr, who has return back from the Dead Zone on Earth along with the Spice Boys. Realizing Garlic Jr's source of power is his home world, he instructs him to blow up the planet and this causes Garlic Jr to become once again trapped in the Dead Zone for good. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga: ' A year later, Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth and Piccolo along with the Z Fighter are force to unite against this new threat, howver both of them are easily defeat by a unknown warrior, wh appears to be a Super Saiyan. the Teenage Boy warns Gouk and the others of the Androids that would appear in three years and defeat them all. Piccolo along with Goku and Goahn begin their training for the next 3 years in order to prepare for the Androids created by Dr. Gero, a former scientist of the Red Ribbon army. some time later, Goku and Piccolo try to get their driving license but fail the test. 3 years later, Piccolo and the Z Fighter unite to fight against the Androids. after the defeat of Android 19, Future Trunks returns from the future to warn them that the Androids that they have been fighting so far are not the ones that he mention. soon afterwards the Androids he warned them about appear and easily overpower the Z Fighters. out of opinions, Piccolo and Kami fuse back into one being in order to create a Super Namekian, and the Dragon Balls are turned into stone once again thanks to the merger, but unknown at the time, the Black Star Dragon Balls are revived. Piccolo is the first to fight agains the Android, Cell and learns that he has come from anothe rtimeline in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to achieve his prefect from. during Goku and the other's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo fights against Android 17 and is nearly killed by Cell. he later trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order toi fight in the Cell Games along with the Z Fighters. after Goku gives up and Gohan take s his plac eto save the world against Cell, Piccolo later fights agains tthe Cell Jr's created by Cell and is later recuse afte Gohan ascends into A Super Saiyan 2. he later helps Gohan finally defeat Cell along with Yamcha, Tien, Krillni and Vegeta. he later remains on Kami's Lookout along with Mr. Popo and the new guardain, Dende. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie): ' Sometime after the defeat of Friez on Earth, Piccolo fights against Cooler's Armored Squadatron and is nearly kille dby frieza' older brother, Cooler. he later saves Gohan and the others from Salza after the defeat of Cooler with a Special Beam Cannon. 'Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie):' Piccolo learns of the fight on Planet New Namek from King Kai and takes a spaceship to the planet to help out Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks against the Legendarry Super Saiyan, Broly. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' During the Intergalactick World Tournament, Piccolo along with the Z Fighters compete. he quits the Tournament after Krillin is his opponent wanting to fight a far more stronger opponent. during the fight against Bojack and his henchmen, he return to help out in the fight but is clearly outmatched. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga: ' 7 years later, Piccolo participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament along with most of the Z Fighters along with Goku who is allow to come back to Earth for a day to compete. he later gives up in a macth against Shin, who is late revealed to be Supreme Kai. after learning of the scheme to revive Majin Buu, Piccolo and Krillin are turn into stoen by Dabura and later return back to normal after Majin Buu is relase and eats him. with Majin Buu proving to be too much to handle, Goku begins to tech Trunks and Goten the Fusion Technique until he is force to return back to the Other World leaving Piccolo in charge to finsih teaching the boys the Technique. when Majin Buu splits into two beings the evil Buu eats the Good Buu and creates Super Buu and appears on Kami's Lookout. Piccolo buy Trunks and Goten some time to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. he later watch the fight between Gtoenks and Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and much lateron Earth. after the Fusion expires he watch as Gohan now stronger than before return and fight against Super Buu until he and Gotenks are later absorbed by the Monster. he along with Trunks, Goten and Gohan are later recuse from inside Majin Buu's body, but they are later killed by kid Buu destroying the planet and late revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Sometime afterwards Piccolo attends a party a Capsule Corp along with everyone else. 10 years later, Piccolo observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament as Goku fight against th human Reicarnation, of Kid Buu, Uub in the Tournament. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Piccolo attend a banquet held by hercule along with his friend and allie and later witnesses Vegeta's younge rborhter, Tarble appear on Earth and ask for help against two former members of Frieza' Army, Abo and Kado. he later witnesses Trunks and Gtoen fight against Abo and Kado and later witnesses them fuse inot Gotenks against the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka until Goku steps in and easily defeats them with a single attack. 'Battle of Gods (Movie):' Some time after the defeat of Kid Buu, Piccolo along with the Z Fighter fight against Bills, th eGod of Destruction and are outclassed and easily knocked aside. he later witnesses Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God and fight against Bills thanks to the Super Saiyan powers of Vegeta, Gohan ,Trunks, Goten and Videl (while pregnant with Pan inside her stomach) 'Dream 9 Super Collaboration Special:' Piccolo appears in this special along with Goku and the Z Fighters in this cross over special between Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko. Piccolo along with most of the heroes try to fight against the monster Akami, but is easily defeated. 'Revival of "F"' 3 years later, Piccolo along with the z fighters fight against a newly revived Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga:' 5 years later (10 years in the Funimation Dub) Piccolo senses a new thret on earth. Piccolo trys to fight against Baby but is easily defeated by Baby Gohan with a Super Kamehameha. he later saves a boy and his dog from their death and is greeted by Goku who is now a Super Saiyan 4, since the last time he saw him. after Goku reverts back to his normal state, he helps Goku use Instant Transmission to escape Earth Destruction atthe hands of the Black Star Dragon Balls. he later bids farwell to Gohan as he decides to remain on earth and is destroyed along with the Black Star Dragon Balls. while in the Otherworld, Piccolo is allowed into Heaven. 'Super 17 Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later during the fight against Super Android 17, Piccolo forces King Yenma to send him to help in oder to help Goku return back to Earth to help everyone. together he and Dende open up a portal between Hell and Earth allowing Goku the chance to return, and he is forced to remain in Hell. Over time, Piccolo has now become a protector of Hell by keeping the villians in order. before Goku leaves with Shenron, he promise to get Piccolo out of Hell someday and then disappear, Piccolo finally accepts Goku as one of his closet friends. 'Dragon Ball SF' '32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Cobra Saga:' 7 years later, Piccolo is finally revived back to life by Goku thanks to his merger with the Dragon Balls on Earth. soon aftewards he asks Goku to take him to New Namek to get a young Namekian named Kagyu and bring him to Earth for training in order to continue to uphold the peace throughout the universe. together he and Kagyu train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Afterwards Piccolo along with the Z Fighters compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. After the Tournament, A year has now passed Piccolo along with the Z Fighter fight against the Saiyans, Nikon, Turls and Mass on Earth. soon afterwards, Piccolo and Gohan arrive on Planet Zartar and help out in the fight against Cobra and the tritekians for control over the Gold Star Dragon Balls. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Piccolo fight against the Androids created by General Copper and are easily outclassed. together he and Kagyu are transported to New Namek for training by Kibito Kai. while on New Namek he uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive King Piccolo and forces him to fuse with him in order for him to create a Super Namekian God. Piccolo fights evenly with Android 22 until he is outclassed by him and later recused by Kagyu, who has also become a Super Namekian God. during the final battle Piccolo witnesses Goku's grandson, Rohan defeat Super Android 22 and restore peace back onto the Earth. '35th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Mavloc Saga:' 4 years later, Piccolo and Kagyu along with most of the Z Fighters compete in another World Martial Arts Tournament. he and Kagyu are later put against one another and he defeat him. much later, Goku and Vegeta leave the Tournament to go and fight Bojack's older brother, Malvoc now on Earth seeking revneg for his brother's death. 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga:' A year later, Piccolo learns of the plot to revive Ark from Kibito Kai, and trys to help Goku,Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten prevent this threat. in the end Piccolo is easily defeated by the monster Ark and killed in battle. he is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Ballls and helps contirbute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, he later witnesses Goku fight against the reincarnation and son of Ark, Ark Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Xicor's Invasion (Movie)' 7 years later, Piccolo is still living on Kami's Lookout along with Kagyu., Mr. Popo & Dende. soon after a sparring match, he helps fight against the neo planet trade organization led by Queen Frost, Cooler, Kuriza and Xicor. 'Non Canon Films:' 'Dead Zone (Movie):' In this move, only 4 years has passed since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo is ambushed by Garlic Jr's henchmen and left for dead. He later returns and fight against Sansho and easily defeats him and kills him. Together, he and Goku fight against Garlic Jr. After having thought Garlic Jr was defeated, he and Goku begin their rematch against one another, however it is interrupted when Garlic Jr opens up the Dead Zone. He later witnesses Goku's son, Gohan knock Garlic Jr into the Dead Zone with his Hidden power, and later vows to fight Goku once again someday. 'The World's Strongest:' In this movie, a refromed Piccolo saved Gohan and Oolong from an ambush from Dr. wheelo's Bio-Men, after they stumbled upon Dr. Kochin brining the Dragon Balls to the site of Wheelo's Fortress to unseal it due to Bulma's Dragon Ball radar picking it up. He apparently perishe in the process, but in actuality, he survived and was captured, and then brainwashed into fighting for Dr. Wheelo. the brainwashed Piccolo is then froced to fight Goku, although the device is eventuallt damged enough to snap him back to his sense to attack Wheelo. 'Tree of Might:' Piccolo appears to help Gohan agains the Saiyan, Turles , but is easily defeated. he reappears once again with Krillin, Ymacha, Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu to defend Goku near the end of the movie in a final fight to stop Turles. 'Lord Slug:' Piccolo aids in fighting against Lord Slug's Clan. he eventually is offered by a beaten Wings to join Lord Slug, claiming that they are of the Demon Clan, but Piccolo refuses and blast off his head. Piccolo saves Gohan from near death from Angila and Madamatcha soon afterwards. much later Piccolo gives his energy to Goku after discovering that a Namekian's weakness as a Super Namekian is whistling. 'The Return Of Cooler:' On New Namek, Piccolo helps fight against the Cyclopeion Guard created by a resurrected Cooler through the Big Gete Star along with Gohan and Krillin. after defeating the cyclopeion Guard, Piccolo is nearly killed by a Meta Cooler. 'Super Android 13:' After the defeat of the Androids, Piccolo helps fight against Android 13. much later he trys to hold Super Android 13 off while Goku prepare to finsh him off with a Spirit Bomb. 'The Plan To Enradicate The Saiyans:' Piccolo help the Z Fighter fight against the Ghost Warriors version of Cooler, Frieza, Turles and Lord Slug. much later he helps fight against Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack 'The Plan To Enradicate The Super Saiyan:' In the remake of the Plan to enradicate the Saiyans, Piccolo fights against the Ghost Warriors version of Cooler, Frieza, Turles and Lord Slug. much later he fights against Dr. Raichi. he later helps defeat the Android, Hatchiyack. 'Special Techniques and Abilities:' Ki Blast: '''the most basic form of Ki Blasts. '''Ki Sense: '''the ability to sense Ki. '''Flight: '''the abiltiy to fly with the use of Ki. '''After Image Technique: A defensive Technique that gives off the appearnce of a afetrimage by moving so fast. Wild Sense: a advanced version of the After Image Technique. Mystic Attack: the ability to extend the arm to great length towards the foe. Antenna Beam: A beam of electricty shot from Piccolo's antenna's. Chasing Bullet: ''' A homing Energy Wave Attack. '''Eye Lasers: Energy beams launched from the eyes. Eye Flash: A technique similar to Solar Flare. Evil Containment Wave Reflection: The ability to deflect the Evil Containement Wave back towards it's user. Sei Sei: A Namekian Trait. the ability to restore a missing limb. Telekinesis: controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. Telepathy: the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Super Breath Cannon: A Mouth powered Energy Wave. Explosive Breath Cannon: A rush attack finsh with a Super Breath Cannon. Explosive Demon Wave: King Piccolo's signature Energy Wave lanunched from one hand. Piccolo is capble of performing the Energy Wave due to being his Son. much later Piccolo is capble of performing a more advanced version known as Super Explosive Demon Wave. Shock Wave: '''Piccolo's version of the Explosive Wave. '''Hyper Explosive Demon Wave: Piccolo's advanced version of the Super Explosive Wave. Destructive Wind: ''' An Energy charged gust of wind. '''Masenko: inherited from King Piccolo. Piccolo is also capble of perform a Super Masenko. Special Beam Cannon: A energy Beam capble of causing critical damga to a foe. Piccolo later develops a more advanced version known as Hyper Beam Cannon in Dragon Ball SF after fusing with King Piccolo and becoming a Super Namekian 2. Full Nelson Special Beam Cannon: A team attack used by Goku and Piccclo in order to defeat Raditz. Hellzone Grenades: A rapid barrgae of Ki Blast capble of causing massive exploision. Light Grenade: Also known as Masouken. a large Ball of Energy launch from the hand. Rapid Fire: A rapid barrage of Ki Blasts similar to Hellzone Grenades. Scatter Shot: ' A rapid Barrage of Ki Blasts. '''Demon Rend: ' A Rush Attack used by Piccolo during the Garlic Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball Z. 'Cloning: ' the ability to make copies of himself. a more advanced version of the Tien Shinhan's Technique. All Out: A power up technique used by Piccolo after fusing with Nail. 'Magic Materlization: ' The ability to create physical matter out of air. 'Portal Opening: ' A team attack used by Piccolo and Dende in order to opne up a Portal between Hell and Earth used in Dragon Ball GT during tht eSuper 17 Saga. '''Fusion: the abiltiy for two namekian to fuse into one being. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Namek:' Piccolo has the abiltiy to increase his size to adnormal height into a Ginat Form. Piccolo first used this abiltiy on Goku during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball. Piccolo later used this transformation against Super Garlic Jr. in Dragon Ball Z during the Garlic Jr. Saga making his size more equal to Garlic Jr's Super Makyan transformed state. 'Fuse With Nail:' in Dragon Ball Z, after being revived by the Namkian Dragon Ball and wished to Planet Namek, a near death Namekian known as Nail fuses with Piccolo to increase his strength for his battle against Frieza. 'Super Namek (Fuse With Kami):' in Dragon Ball Z, after being easily defeated by the Androids, Piccolo and Kami reunite as one, and creates a Super Namek, of immense power more stronger than a Super Saiyan at one point. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Earthlings